You came & I was longing for you
by Terfle
Summary: AU. A series of vignettes. Baxter has escaped Downton and fled to Australia. There she bumps into a certain Sapphic doctor. Femslash. Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Opening the door timidly, she looked around at the club lounge. It was handsomely furnished with ivory walls, deep red covers on the furniture and matching curtains. It looked luxurious, something that Phyllis Baxter had never experienced. She couldn't quite believe she was here. Not so long ago, British convicts had been thrown on a boat to be sent here but she was arriving of her own free will. She wasn't sure she could get used to it but she was willing to try. She felt hopeful for her future and sighed encouragingly at the empty room.**

* * *

 _Almost empty room. Sitting in her comfy chair, Mac felt the rustle of arrival but the person didn't speak. She ignored her. She wanted to read in silence with her feet up but a happy exhalation broke her concentration. She flickered her eyelashes in irritation. It was a silly habit that made her feel excessively feminine but she couldn't help it. There was still no response but she knew that the woman was still there. Peering out from around the chair arm, she fixed the intruder with a snakelike stare._


	2. Chapter 2

**There was something intimidating about Elizabeth MacMillan. She was smart and abrupt, verging on rudeness. Nevertheless, Mac wasn't a bully. Baxter had had her fair share of bullies. She had been invited into the good doctor's company numerous times. Baxter didn't know what was in it for her. Surely a doctor had better company than a lowly thieving house maid? But she was enjoying the attention, being spoken to like an equal and dining well. She didn't want to give it up so soon.**

* * *

 _There was something melancholy about Phyllis Baxter. She'd been put upon all her life and to be faced with all this freedom was overwhelming. Mac wasn't expecting to see such a shy face in the lounge. This was the Adventuress Club, there was no room for timorous ambling. But something in those gentle eyes that had attracted her attention. A wariness that she had seen often enough. This woman needed a place to rest._


	3. Chapter 3

**There was a spark in those blue eyes that Baxter could really fall for. It was the way she looked at her that made her feel shy and fluttery at first but then warmer the longer that Mac looked at her. Despite her gruff exterior, there was something playful about her. Baxter had never met a woman like that. She wasn't sure she'd even seen it before.**

* * *

 _Mac wanted to get to the bottom of Baxter's visit here. It didn't look like she'd be leaving anytime soon and that suited her fine. She wanted to catch her attention, make sure that those dark eyes sought her out more often. She took her time, made her feel comfortable and settled into this wonderful city. Mac was no fashion expert but she knew that those heavy black dresses needed to be ditched in this country. Having spent some time in Scotland, she knew what the weather was like in that part of the world. She would at least admit to herself that she was curious to see more than a glimpse of wrist from her English visitor._


	4. Chapter 4

**The beaches here were marvellous. She'd never seen so much warm sand and blue sea. She foraged in the picnic basket for a sandwich and ate contentedly. She admired the doctor, comfortable in her rolled-up trousers and loosely buttoned shirt. How did she get away with it? One day, Baxter vowed to herself, she would be brave and wear a pair of trousers.**

* * *

 _Mac liked the creamy tone of her skin, it looked soft and strokeable. She didn't dare to do so though, she didn't want to scare away her visitor. Wearing a pale blue sundress with floaty sleeves seemed to make Baxter look so much less weary and dismal. She should wear things like this more often. She told her so. Baxter laughed and blushed. She shyly turned her head away. Mac thought it charming. Laying her head on the cushion, she drifted off under the parasol and dreamed of the touch of a maid servant._


	5. Chapter 5

**She knew she wanted an ice cream, a luxury she'd dreamed of since she got here but she hesitated, her new bravado deserting her. Sneaking a look at her dozing companion, she debated on leaving her just for a minute and decided against it. She was intensely loyal, something that aided her downfall in the past.**

* * *

 _She opened her eyes to sneak a look at her friend and found her to be in a desperate confusion. It didn't take long for her to work out why. She told her that there was no better time for an ice cream and suggested that they get one. The pleasure of joy on Baxter's face made her vow to do everything she could to keep it there. It was such a nice change to see her smile._


	6. Chapter 6

**She couldn't say when she had first started to look forward to their meetings. It seemed like she'd known Mac forever. When they would share the same whiskey glass or sit in the sun together, just enjoying time going by, she felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. A warmth enveloped her, far beyond anything she'd ever experienced. What she had felt with that conniving bastard was nothing compared to this. She was hoping it would never end and afraid that it would. She would start wanting more and that was never a good thing. It had always got her into trouble.**

* * *

 _Mac had taken what she wanted from life and pursued it. She didn't see that there was any other way to live. Baxter concerned her. She was old enough to do the same but there was something cowed about her that couldn't be shaken. Occasionally she'd look at her as if she was expecting more but always lowered her eyes and never gave words to her true thoughts. Mac dearly wanted to know her true thoughts because she thought of her a lot. Even when she was supposed to be concentrating on other things._


	7. Chapter 7

**She'd naively asked what it was, this odd looking thing tucked away in a box under the bed. Do you really want to know? Asked the doctor. The way she looked at Baxter made her realise why there was a reason why she didn't know what it was. Her suspicions about the doctor grew but instead of backing away she kept her eyes on the approaching predator with the shrewd blue eyes. Her heart beat faster, her legs were shaking but she knew she was going to say yes to it. She had been led astray by her heart before but this time she was sure she could trust this one.**

* * *

 _Mac was more than happy to show her things she'd never experienced. Moving closer, she took the instrument and laid it on the corner of the bed. They didn't need it just yet, there was a lot more for Baxter to learn first. Laying a hand on her cheek, she leaned in to touch lips. A thrill jolted through her and she felt the other woman shiver. She had felt it too. That was the best sign, that they wanted it as much as you._


	8. Chapter 8

**She'd forgotten how good it felt to touch skin with another person even though it was very different from last time. She hadn't realised how nipples had a life of their own, growing harder under gentle fingertips and tongue, sparking shivering sensations all over her skin. The doctor had a wondrous touch; making sure that every part of her was humming, leaving her heartbeat racing and her intimates soaking wet. She'd never felt the lap of the tongue or the length of a finger like this before and it elicited noises from her she never knew she was capable of making. So this was one of many secrets married couples kept to themselves. She could see why.**

* * *

 _By the time she was going to be finished with her, Baxter might never go back to hanging on the coat tails of lying cheating men. Mac was hoping she never would because what she had in mind for her was going to be much more satisfying. She gently rolled the elated woman on her front and cuddled up close, kissing her neck and shoulders and enjoying that rush of warmth and exhilaration that always flooded her when she made love. With one hand stroking the other woman's neck in rhythm to her sighs, she took up the instrument and slowly put it on, considerately arranging it for maximum pleasure. Keeping her hands over those soft hips, she leaned over to whisper to her while giving her the answer to her curiosity._


	9. Chapter 9

**So this was how it was supposed to feel. She gasped as she felt the ridged instrument sliding slowly up inside her. It felt much more comfortable than she'd thought. After a few moments, the pleasure started to increase as she was rocked slowly at first and then achingly fast, slamming her into the pillows while she lustfully cried out as the rhythm overtook her.**

 _Mac knew she'd got her. There was nothing like enjoying the first time. She remembered what it was like for her then and it still excited her. She was a quiet one but she loved it when her bed partner relished being fucked every which way. There was no greater aphrodisiac than a satisfied partner, she reckoned._


	10. Chapter 10

**She could get used to this. Snuggling in bed while the sun was setting and dusk would soon set in. She'd never done this before in her life. Any of it. She rolled on top to open their mouths in another kiss. Baxter wanted more and this time it was safe to want it.**

* * *

 _Mac's idle curiosity over whether Baxter's kisses were as sweet as she thought they might be, was vividly satisfied. The sadness had gone from her eyes and she was beautifully serene. The night was young. She had so much to teach her. And both of them were going to enjoy every second of it for as long as it lasted._


End file.
